Crossing the Line
by SamSpade
Summary: Olivia goes to Peter's apartment to see that he's truly okay. Post "Of Human Action" P/O
1. Chapter 1

_This story follows "Of Human Action". It was originally intended to be a one-off but with the way the chapter ends, more begs to be written. Stay tuned!_

Chapter 1:

She tried to settle down the nerves bubbling in her stomach. He was back, he was safe albeit a bruise on his head and that sad look on his face. She couldn't stop replaying the days events, his kidnapping, the fact he was being controlled by a fifteen-year-old boy. It was unsettling to her.

The scary part was she hadn't even known he was gone. It was Walter that asked her where Peter was and the realization when it hit her, that no one had heard from him, it scared her. She played the brave solider, the tough FBI Agent but underneath it all she was worried more than she'd ever been.

Now though, she knew he was home safe with Walter. She'd just gotten off the phone with him, relaying him the news that the boy wasn't going to be serving any jail time. It seemed just as much that Massive Dynamic had gotten off the hook as well, even though it was the experimental drugs that he'd taken---whether an accident or not, it wouldn't even be a headline in tomorrow's paper.

She couldn't sleep and though she tried, tossing and turning eventually she found herself grabbing her keys and leaving the apartment. She didn't know where she was going. A walk, a run. A jog through the park. Her feet found her way towards the street corner hailing a cab. She knew where she needed to be. She gave the driver the address and sat back, closing her eyes trying not to replay it all over in her head. It was hard not to. She'd seen and felt how frantic Walter was, terrified of losing his son again.

She didn't know what that meant. She didn't ask. It was clear he was distraught. She felt the same way, was just better at holding herself together.

She tried not to ponder the reason why Nina Sharp was able to get through to him. She didn't want to think about it. She didn't want to know. It was best left in the dark. Peter didn't need to know either.

Finally the cab pulled up out front the apartment complex. She paid the driver, stepping outside and walking up through stairs towards his door. She gave a hard knock, hoping he was awake. It wasn't incredibly late, just after ten. She needed to see him again, really see that he was okay. She hadn't gotten that moment alone with him that she'd wanted and though she called him, hearing his voice just wasn't enough.

She heard the lock slide back and the door slowly opened. "Hey, what are you doing here?" Peter answered the door, surprised to see her. He talked to her a little over an hour ago. He didn't expect to see her but the smile grew on his face, "come in."

"Thanks," she shuffled past him into the foyer, glancing around, getting a look at his apartment. She saw Walter's bed in the living room and saw him staring at her, watching them. She tried not to react. "You unpacked everything."

"Yeah, I did," Peter nodded remembering his father's lack of help in all of it. He sighed facing her, seeing that look and knowing she probably wanted to talk to him alone "you're not here about that." He led her down towards his room, closing the door behind them. As intimate as it felt to take her in here, he also knew it was the only source of privacy they could have. He needed that, craved that with her. It seemed as though she had too, seeing as she'd come by tonight.

Olivia smiled faintly, shaking her head, "no, I guess I'm not." She let out a heavy sigh glancing him over, unable to stop herself from reaching out, her fingers gently moving towards the bruise, careful not to cause him any pain. She tried not to think about the fact she was in his bedroom. She tried not to glance behind him at the bed or the sheets. She didn't want to let her mind wander late at night, her focus she wanted was to be entirely on him.

He winced as she reached out but her touch was gentle. "I'm okay, Livia. You didn't have to come by for that." He knew the reason she was here.

"I did," she breathed letting her fingers follow a path from his forehead down his cheek, her eyes staring at his lips for a moment. "I was worried about you and I wanted to tell you that---except everyone was there and you know how it is," she smiled awkwardly.

"No, go on and tell me," he smiled feeling the warmth of her touch against his skin.

"Peter," she laughed nervously, knowing how she felt about him but wondering if he had any idea about it. She couldn't just tell him, it wasn't that simple and kissing him, though she wanted to, badly, it wouldn't make it any easier. She saw the smile on his lips and his eyes were warm, watching her intently. "You're really okay?" She breathed a sigh of relief.

Peter nodded reaching for her hand on his cheek, bringing it towards his lips, kissing her palm. "I am." He watched her reaction and when she didn't pull back he leaned closer, guiding her hand down to the side as his lips brushed hers, tenderly at first, testing the waters.

She felt his lips against hers but her mind couldn't stop racing. As much as it should have calmed her, all the fears she had, she finally felt capable of telling him. "I was so worried about you, Peter."

He pulled her with him towards the bed, sitting down to talk. He wanted to kiss her, to keep kissing her but it seemed she was finally ready to open up and he wasn't going to throw that moment away either. "I'm here now," he breathed, his thumb stroking her cheek, his fingers finding their way into her hair. It was his turn to touch her. He watched her eyes heavy, her focus entirely on him. "It wasn't fun," he didn't lie to her, "and I'm sore as hell," crashing the car had been his only choice. "I'm here though, I'm alive and I'm fine. The way I see it," he smiled warmly, "at least I was still in the car when it crashed."

"That's not funny, Peter." She frowned remembering not that long ago her own encounter with an accident and what it had entailed.

"I'm fine," he leaned closer, but didn't brush his lips against hers again. "I'm glad you're here but I'm okay. I'm not under anyone's mind control, not anymore." He assured her.

Olivia nodded weakly, her eyes heavy as his fingers helped her relax, comforted her. "I just kept thinking the worst," she whispered, "I didn't want to, I just," a heavy sigh slipped past her lips. She was used to running at this point, not talking but escaping, making an excuse and dodging the inevitable bullets to come.

"You just, what?" He whispered leaning closer resting his forehead against hers.

"I can't do this job without you," she confessed. Her life revolved around the Fringe Division---working with Peter and his father. She couldn't imagine a life without him in it. She didn't want to imagine it.

Peter smiled, "that's what this is about, the job?" He knew better and he was gently trying to sway her into telling him what was really bothering her. He knew pushing would just push her farther away though.

Olivia shook her head, moving her face into his neck, finding strength in his warmth and the fact he was still alive. "I'm afraid of losing you." It was easier to say when he wasn't staring at her. She breathed in, smelling the scent of Peter Bishop. It was all around her.

"Well I'm still here," he smiled feeling her pulling back from the crook of his neck. His fingers stayed tangled in her hair as her eyes locked with his.

Leaning in she brushed her lips against his, deepening the kiss, shifting closer, her hand finding his chest, feeling his heart beneath her palm. "I just had to make sure you're still you," she smiled pulling back her heart pounding intensely.

Peter smiled, "I think I should do some further exploration, make sure you're still you, Olivia Dunham." He grinned leaning in brushing his lips against hers, his fingers moving to the back of her neck holding her to him.

"Worried I might be a shape-shifter?" She chuckled feeling his lips on hers. Her lips eagerly parted, feeling the kiss deepen as the moment intensified. Her eyes had long since closed, crawling back on the mattress, Peter following her every movement as she came to lie down, her head on his pillow.

He smiled against her lips, never having imagined this moment with her and certainly not having happened like this. His body straddled hers, coming to lie flush against her as she froze beneath him, hearing a knock on the bedroom door.

"Peter!" It was Walter's voice and her eyes stared up at him, the realization of what they were doing suddenly smacking her in the face. "I'm heading to bed. Tell Agent Dunham—"

"Go away, Walter!" He could see the look cross her face and he couldn't help but pray she didn't regret what just happened. Reluctantly, he rolled off her body, seeing her sitting up fixing her clothes, running a hand through her hair.

"I should go," she breathed pushing herself off the bed, suddenly wondering what she was doing here---in Peter's bed. She almost crossed the line she swore she wouldn't go over.

"Olivia, wait." He breathed watching her head for the door. He stood up, following after her, watching her brush past Walter making a bee-line for the exit. He felt a knot in the pit of his stomach as he watched the front door open and shut. She was gone.

Walter's voice echoed into the foyer from his bed. "Was it something I said?"

"Thank's a lot, Walter." Peter muttered heading down the hallway back towards his room, slamming the door shut.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

"You still talking to me?" Peter asked carrying a box of files for her from the car. She had several boxes to bring in from the office and he'd seen her carrying the first load into the lab, he took the opportunity to offer and help. He figured it gave them a few minutes alone to work things out. After she ran out when Walter had interrupted them, it hadn't sat well with him.

"Yeah, sure," she smiled faintly glancing at him as she maneuvered one box in her arm and pulled at the campus doors. "No reason not to," she wasn't going to make a big deal of it. She had gone over to really see that he was okay—and he was. The rest, she would forget about. It was best that way.

"Oh good," Peter breathed a sigh of relief, "because for a moment last night, I thought you might have regretted it."

Olivia grimaced hearing those words. It had crossed her mind, that it was a mistake. It was what she intended on telling him today, if he brought it up. The problem was, the mistake felt good and it was one she wanted to make again. Did that mean it was wrong? "We can't let it happen again." She breathed stopping once inside the corridor, putting the box down on the ground, her arms sore and her eyes on him. "We can't mix work and sex, Peter. What feelings we may or may not have, need to be kept under control." She was adamant.

"What if I was looking for more than just sex with you?" Peter breathed, shifting the weight of the box in his arms but not putting it down. Did she not realize he wanted more than just her body? He tried not to show the fact he was hurt in her accusation. He liked her! He wanted to date her, not just sleep with her!

"I can't go there, Peter. It's not a good idea," she bent down lifting the box as she walked ahead of him, carrying it into the lab. She put the box down in the office within the lab, Peter following behind her and doing the same thing. With a sigh she glanced at him, "I've got a few more boxes to get," she gestured towards the door. Broyles had given her tons of old case files to go over. He wanted her take on any additional connections to The Pattern.

"Go right ahead, I'm not stopping you." Peter answered letting her walk out ahead. He waited a minute then two before finally walking outside. He didn't really want to leave it up to her to carry everything inside, he just wanted her to realize what she said---hurt him. He squinted as he stepped outside, the bright afternoon son practically blinding as he walked towards the car, seeing the trunk open.

Olivia reached for one of the heavier boxes her eyes catching sight as Peter headed for the car. "You really don't need to go out of your way to help me," she muttered watching as he grabbed a box and shut the trunk for her.

"Yeah well if I don't, you'll just be more pissed at me," he answered following beside her as they carried the boxes into the lab. Putting them down she walked out first, briskly to get ahead of Peter and rather away from him. She unlocked the trunk, opening the door and grabbing another box. Peter watched her practically racing to the car, he took his time and when she was holding a box he blocked her from walking anywhere.

"Peter, what are you doing?" She frowned, growing irritatingly frustrated at him! She put the box down, seeing as he wouldn't move.

"Probably going to annoy you some more," he breathed stepping closer. "Why can't you just admit you enjoyed last night?" He wanted to hear it from her lips before he gave up pursuing an endless feat.

"I never said I didn't," she breathed feeling his eyes on her, she stared back at him. "What I said was I can't do this, not again." She shook her head, averting her stare. It was hard to look at him and not feel her insides warming, her heart melting.

"What do you mean, not again, Livia?" He shook his head, not understanding. "We haven't done anything, yet."

"I mean I was in love with John and look where it got me." She finally glanced up at him.

Peter frowned, "you think I'm going to betray you?" He'd seen how devastated she'd been, what she'd gone through. Never would he do that to her. Not even if his own life depended on it.

"I trust you," she breathed realizing how it sounded. She didn't want him thinking different.

"No, you don't," Peter shook his head. "Clearly you don't if you think I'm going to hurt you." He took a step back.

"Peter, wait." She sighed, her hand reached out for his arm. "Please, I don't want to fight with you."

His eyes fell down to her hand on his arm. "What is it that you want, Olivia? I'm beginning to wonder why I'm even still here."

"Peter, no," she frowned, "I need you, we need you here." Her grip tightened on his arm. The thought of him leaving terrified her.

"You've never needed me," Peter reminded her. "You've needed my father for his work and his research." He paused staring at her. "I'm just his son."

Olivia sighed stepping closer, "you are so much more than that."

His eyes were trained on the ground and her other hand moved into his hair, shifting her body closer, willing to do anything to keep him here. The realization of losing him was worse than she imagined. "It's not worth it, Livia." He breathed fighting the feelings he had for her. She knew how he felt, she chose to ignore it.

"Please don't make me choose," she whispered, "I like things simple, us as friends. I like you working here and things like they've been."

"Well I want more." Peter stared at her. "I thought last night, we had established we both want more." He couldn't stop thinking about his lips on her mouth, his hands against her skin. He knew it was going to be trouble when she rushed out after Walter interrupted them. He just hadn't realized how bad things could get. His hand rested on her arm as her fingers were tangled in his hair. He could feel her breath against his face. "You're nervous."

"What?" She dropped her hold on him, doing her best to take a step back, his grip on her arm tightened. He wasn't being forceful but direct.

"You're afraid," he breathed stepping closer. "Your heart is racing," his thumb found her pulse.

"It's just a natural reaction to being upset," she insisted trying to shrug out of his grasp but he didn't let up.

"Your skin is flushed," Peter answered, "that's a natural reaction too?" He saw her eyes avert to the car.

"I've got work to do, Peter." She felt his hold on her drop. "I could use a hand with the boxes, please." She glanced at him, giving him a faint smile.

Sighing he stepped towards the car grabbing a box, "I'm not going to be here forever, Livia." He told her watching her carry a box and shut the trunk, together they headed back into the lab.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

The day seemed to drag on endlessly and Olivia was thrilled when she actually had the opportunity to go home. She wanted to relax, draw herself a nice warm bubble bath and not think about the past twenty-four or so hours. More importantly, she wanted Peter out of her head and off her mind.

Locking up the apartment she dropped her keys on the kitchen counter along with her cell phone and gun. She grabbed a quick bite on the way home to eat. If she wanted something more substantial there was ice cream in the freezer and wine in the fridge.

She started the water, adding some bubble bath, dimming the lights as she disrobed. She left the door slightly ajar as the bathroom was plenty warm from the steam. Slipping one foot in, then the other she sunk into the warm bubbles, already feeling it soothing her. She wanted to relax and actually sleep tonight.

Her mind was still on Peter though, wrapped up in their argument and his threat to leave. Her body ached at the thought she might not see him every day. Maybe it was a bluff and she had to call it? She wasn't certain and Olivia wasn't quite sure it was worth the gamble of letting him go.

Her fingers moved beneath the surface of the water, her eyes closed as she let out a throaty hum, remembering his touch against her body. Her fingers trailed across her stomach, imagining it was his touch doing that to her. She remembered his lips on hers and the taste of his tongue as her heart pounded furiously in her chest. She wanted him last night, more than she was willing to admit. The fact she'd barely slept, been restless all last night and edgy this morning at work was of little surprise to her.

Maybe it would just be easier, giving into temptation and let whatever happen-take its course. She was in all honesty terrified of blindly giving in. Peter was a troubled soul, guarded in some ways but also-she knew he was fantastic in others. She could only fantasize what it would be like with him. She wasn't sure she was ready to cross the inevitable line that was etched so clearly in her mind between them. The same line that he had stuck his foot over when he kissed her and she blindly kissed him back. She was terrified of what might happen, should the line be crossed.

She witnessed his abduction, though it frightened her, she'd been able to keep a level head, control herself and work rationally. If they were sleeping together, she wasn't sure she'd have been so calm. What if she got him killed because she couldn't handle the job? What if her clear thinking became clouded and her judgment impaired. She was not going to get him killed. She was not.

Her hands moved harder against her body beneath the warmth as her neck dipped back, imagining Peter's hands roaming across her skin and his lips covered her with kisses. She gasped and moaned, trying to forget about today and remember all of what happened yesterday. Her eyes stayed shut, imagining his scent, the feel of his body twitching above her. Though it never went that far, she had wanted it to, badly.

Her fingers moved inside her warmth, her thumb circling and causing a shudder, as she moaned out his name, "Peter." She was loud but she didn't care, she was alone in her apartment and hearing his name slip off her tongue only made it feel all the more real. "Oh God, Peter," she moaned louder, feeling herself suddenly so close. Her toes curled, the water splashed along the tub as she shuddered beneath the water, her body trembling as it reached its peak before stilling.

Gasping and panting, her eyes opened hearing a loud crash in her apartment.

"Shit!" She heard a male voice and her eyes widened, jumping out of the tub, grabbing a towel, wrapping it around herself. Her gun was by the front door, whoever the intruder was had a head start.

She opened the bathroom door, peeking her head out, seeing Peter in the living room picking up pieces of glass. She saw water spilled on the floor and flowers lying beside them. "Peter, what are you doing here?" She could only pray he hadn't heard her moaning his name seconds earlier.

"I came by to give you these," he grimaced at the vase of flowers he managed to drop. "I wanted to apologize for what I said today, at work."

She walked past him, careful not to step on any shards while she grabbed a small towel from the kitchen for him to wipe up the water spill. She kept her bath towel snuggly wrapped around her with one hand. "You make it a habit of breaking and entering?"

Peter glanced at her, "I wanted it to be a surprise. You didn't answer your door so I thought you might have been out. I was going to leave them with a note. I saw the bathroom light though and heard you and then-" he wondered if he should really remind her what he heard.

"You heard me?" She felt her voice catch in her throat. "You didn't hear anything, Peter."

The smile spread further across his face. "Actually I did." He was beaming now, proud that he had been the topic she chose.

"No, you didn't," she reiterated. Standing up. "You should go now."

Peter laughed, shaking his head. "No way. You don't get to fantasize about me and then just shut me out, Olivia. That's not fair."

"It's my fantasy!" She bellowed back at him, grimacing realizing she admitted to it. "Shit. Just-shit." She muttered shaking her head, holding the towel tight as she paced the length of the foyer.

"Careful," he breathed watching her, not wanting her bare feet to step on any glass. "Listen," he breathed, his hand finding her bare arm, leading her away from the mess further into the house. Seeing which way he'd guided her, he realized it was the bathroom or bedroom, so he led her into the bedroom. "I get it. I do, Livia. You're worried I'm going to hurt you like John did. Well I'm not him. I've never been him." He stared back at her.

"Are you really going to leave?" She stared at him, her heart pounding intensely. She didn't want to work the job without him, there were days she thought it impossible without his help.

"No," Peter confessed. He was upset and frustrated with her. Leaving hadn't really ever crossed his mind. "There have to be some ground rules in place though." His eyes were locked on hers.

Olivia nodded weakly, feeling her eyes growing heavy as his hand rested on her arm. She kept her hand on the towel she had secured around her petite frame. "Okay," she had no idea what he was suggesting-ground rules? She would do whatever she needed to though, if it meant he'd stay here, in Boston.

"The first rule," he stared at her, "no fantasizing about me." He watched her cheeks redden and her eyes fall from his. "If you don't want to be with me, then you don't get to imagine it's my hands or lips on your skin," he leant closer, his lips mere inches from her ear, "you don't get to imagine I'm the one touching you, as you touch yourself." He watched her eyes close and her body shudder though she tried hiding it.

She found it hard to speak and nodded weakly, before croaking out, "okay." So he didn't want her fantasizing about him-she'd just, have to think about something else, someone else. She knew her skin was flushed and she leant closer seeking out his warmth though she didn't touch him. "What else?"

He watched her, studied her seeing her eyes dark and her neck flushed. Her cheeks were red and rosy. Her tongue darted out, licking her top lip. He moved his hand gently up her arm, his touch light and arousing, caressing her skin watching her eyes flutter closed with a heavy breath. "Rule two." He breathed feeling the towel against him. He couldn't move any closer without wrapping himself around her body and though he wanted to, he wanted her to make the next move. "If you break rule one, there will be consequences," his fingers gently trailed along her arm, moving up towards her neck, watching her tilt her head to the side and he brushed the hair back behind her ear, exposing her skin.

Olivia tried to focus on what Peter was telling her. Her head was in a fog as she tried focusing. Her eyes struggled to open, staring at him, pretending her best not to be affected by him. She was failing miserably though. "Consequences?" She rasped finding it difficult to speak. She sighed contently feeling his fingers at the back of her neck. She was close enough if she just leaned in to taste his lips. She shifted closer, her hand squished between the towel and his shirt. "Like what?" She whispered wondering what he'd do if she fantasized about him again. She never was great with playing by the rules.

Peter stared at her. "I'll be forced to kiss you." He stared at her, trying to hide the smile growing on his face, the feeling of power over how weak she'd suddenly become. He wanted to kiss her, he watched as her eyes moved from his down to his lips. "Which brings me to rule three."

Her eyes were dark and heavy as her heart was pounding in her chest. Her insides ached for him and she shifted, bumping up closer against him. She couldn't find the words to ask him what rule three was as she was still wrapped up in rule two. She merely nodded, letting him continue. Her voice was caught in her throat but Peter seemed to be very much still in control.

"Rule three," he stared at her, a hint of a smile coming onto his lips. He leaned closer, his lips brushing against her ear feeling her shudder in his arms. One hand moved to her lower back as he felt her breath against his skin while he told her, "I want you and I want this, Livia." He rasped knowing she'd been afraid before but hoped enough desire had made her want him. "You can't say no." He breathed kissing her neck, hearing her whimper as her arms instantly wrapped around his neck. The towel between them as he walked her back a few steps, her legs bumping the bed.

Olivia felt her heart pounding and her body throbbing. "I want you to," she confessed, feeling his eyes on her and seeing the smile on his face. She leaned in taking a much needed taste, moaning as her heart soared with such a simple kiss. His fingers tangled in her hair, deepening the kiss, afraid if he pulled away, it might end. Never in her life had she felt so primal. With most men she was swearing it wouldn't happen again. With Peter she was praying it would.

She moved to lie back down against the mattress, pulling him with her, Olivia's fingers deftly working on his clothes, wanting his skin against hers, needing to feel his body to fulfill her own desires. She smiled against his lips, as she removed his shirt, her hands feeling over his warm skin pulling him down to her between kisses. Her heart was pounding and her insides throbbed before he'd even arrived. Now, her fantasy-was becoming pale in comparison to the real thing, having Peter in her bed.

"Give me a minute," he smiled breaking apart from her lips. She whimpered in protest watching him. He kicked his shoes off, leaving them on the floor as he undid his belt, watching her hunger-filled eyed as she reached out for him again. "Peter." She didn't want to part with him, afraid that the spell would be broken and he would go home—or worse, he hadn't been here at all.

"Pants off," she rasped, her fingers moving towards his button, flicking it open and pushing the zipper down. She moved to sit up, helping him out of his clothes, her lips finding his as the towel covering her curves inched down slowly, revealing a glimpse of her cleavage.

He pushed them down, stepping out of his slacks, leaving his boxers on as he leaned forward towards her, his fingers in her hair, his lips capturing hers. "Now, where were we," he rasped lying her back down against the bed. His knee moved her thighs apart, crawling above her as she lay flush against the mattress, the towel the only barrier keeping her hidden to him. The smile crossed his face as his lips nibbled on her neck.

"Peter," she moaned feeling his hand crawling up her thigh, beneath the towel as her legs spread further apart for him. Her eyes opened though heavy, as his lips moved from her neck back to her lips and his fingers dipped into her warmth. A hum escaped the back of her throat, her back arched off the bed, the towel slipping lower as the smile on his face grew feeling her beneath him, seeing her reaction knowing what he was doing to her.

His lips kissed a trail down her neck, letting the towel slide further down as his breath tickled her skin before his other hand caressed her breast, watching her expression, her eyes, the smile on her face. Her skin was flushed and his hand between her folds felt wetness seeping out.

Her hands moved roughly down his back, aiming for her intended target as she pushed his boxers down, her fingers feeling over warm skin, sighing as his lips found hers once again. Hungrily she kissed him, feeling need fueled with fire. "I want you, now," she grunted feeling him shift as he kicked the boxers to the floor, bending his head down, he smiled bringing his lips to her chest, kissing her once more before taking the towel between his teeth, lifting it slightly and tossing it to the side. His hands held their attention on her and he felt laughter vibrating through her chest as her arms wrapped around his body, pulling him down, wanting to feel his skin against hers. "No more games," she smiled against his lips, her hand reaching down, touching him, wanting him as ready as she was.

Peter nodded, his breath lingering above her lips, positioning himself at her entrance, watching her face, her body as he guided himself inside her warmth. Her eyes closed, the smile growing as she moaned as he filled her. She wrapped her arms around his body, her hands moving down his back, pulling him closer with each thrust as together they built up a rhythm.

His heart was pounding intensely, as his eyes shined down, watching her body, the smile, the look on her face. He studied it, recognizing quickly what she liked as he leant down, finding her lips, hearing her moans and gasps, feeling her wrap her legs around him as her body trembled beneath.

Sweat beaded her forehead and her body trembled beneath his. This was far better than any fantasy she could have imagined. Having Peter in her arms was fantastic. Her lips kissed him, her hands trailed a path down his back and across his side. She reveled in the feel of his body above her. Olivia's heart soared as she felt the sensation building within her.

"Come with me, Liv," he panted feeling his body trembling as he neared the edge. He could feel her insides tightening and he swelled within her, holding on as long as he possibly could. Her lips covered his, pushing her tongue inside his mouth as her heart fluttered and her body shuddered.

His name slipped past her lips, as her hands clung to his body, shuddering in ecstasy. "Peter," she moaned into his ear, wanting him to be there with her. Another moment and he was spilling himself inside her warmth. Together they collapsed and lay motionless on the bed.

"Wow," he smiled finally catching his breath, his heart settling down. He rolled off her body, his eyes glancing over her curves, the smile only growing as he felt her hand coming up to cover his eyes.

"You're staring," she laughed rolling onto her stomach, shifting closer towards him as she draped a leg over his.

Peter reached out, capturing her hand, his fingers intwining with hers, pressing a kiss to her palm, trying to help her relax. He knew this was a huge step for them but it was definitely worth it. "I think I've earned the right to stare," he smiled warmly back at her.

"Yeah, maybe," Olivia smiled thinking it over. "I think you've earned a lot of things," she confessed propping herself up a bit, staring down at him before her lips found his, sharing a slow kiss. Finally pulling back, her fingers moved over his jaw, feeling the stubble with a smile on her face.

"What?" Peter watched her expression, wondering what was on her mind. Wishing he could read her thoughts.

"You go all out when you like a girl, don't you?" She smiled realizing none of this would have happened if Peter hadn't constantly pursued her.

"No," he laughed, shaking his head. "I go all out for you, Livia." Had she no idea how long he felt this way about her? How crazy in love he was?

She felt the smile widen as she bent down, her lips melting into his once again. Never in her life had she imagined herself to be so happy again-not after all she'd been through. "I could get used to this," she purred feeling his hand moving down her back.

"Good, me too." He leaned in sharing another kiss, feeling his heart pounding. He never thought this would actually happen but now that it had, it was better than he dreamed it could be.

The End.

A/N: Thanks for reading and supporting my writing! I've now writing full time and have published a novel _Aberrant_, a Young Adult Romantic Dystopian Adventure. Be sure to check it out at


End file.
